Luces
by amicaricia10
Summary: Existen infinitos tipos de luces. Y todas resplandecen más en Navidad / Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Luces Abandonadas

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

__Este fic participa en el reto **"Doce Palabras para Celebrar"** del foro **El Monte Olimpo.**__

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luces<strong>

* * *

><p>''Hay infinitas variedades de son especiales,metáforas perfectamente dibujadas.Y en Navidad,todas resplandecen con más fuerza''<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>1- Abandonadas<span>**

_Palabras: 297_

El pequeño niño rubio suspiraba en el porche de la modesta casa destartalada mientras las pequeñas luces de las estrellas titilaban esa noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Esa Navidad será ,cuando crezca,la primera de su vida que Luke podrá recordar, festejada a la tierna edad de seis años, **número **que a la criatura le resultaba nada despreciable, haciéndole sentir grande y orgulloso. Importante. En aquel entonces, con el típico orgullo de sentirse mayor que un niño tiene, esperaba atrapar a Santa allí afuera, en el momento justo en que desciendiese con sus renos para dejarle su esperado regalo. No le importaban al héroe ni el frío helado del invierno ni la nieve molesta que inundaban sus botas. Él era ya mayorcito y esos obstáculos molestos no quebrantaban su terco espíritu. Esperaba con el anhelo y la ingenuidad del jovencísimo héroe que era, con la única compañía de las constelaciones y su luz, cuyo reflejo en la nieve se sentía casi mágico.

Mientras batallaba contra el tiempo, el reloj anunció con doce campanadas la hora ansiosamente esperada. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo y aguardó expectante.

Cuando el reloj anunció la madrugada temprana y el frío acrecentó sus gélidos mordiscos, el héroe se levantó. No se rindió ni tampoco dió por perdida la batalla, sino que se repitió con orgullo roto que el ansiado enemigo (y odiado aliado) no se había atrevido a ir.

Tampoco admitió, mientras atravesaba la sala alumbrada por las últimas llamas de la fogata que chisporroteaban melancólicas, ni se atrevió a pensar, mientras pasaba al lado de las rotosas lamparitas de colores adornando aquel desgastado árbol, que las lágrimas congeladas titilando en sus ojos se debían a aquel otro sujeto que el pequeño niño rubio, ya no más un héroe, había esperado aquella noche.

* * *

><p>¡Y...acá el primer capítulo del reto! :D Tengo el segundo capítulo ya escrito pero tengo que redactar la nota de autor y meh...ni ganas XD<p>

¡Disfruten! Sería genial un review,aunque sea corto :D El segundo drabble tiene a Luke,Thalia y Annie de protagonistas...¡Así que espérenlo!

Un beso,Ami.


	2. Luces Verdaderas

**Disclaimer: **Dejo en claro que quien SEPARÓ y DESTROZÓ la familia de Thalia, Luke y Annabeth fue Rick Riordan, no yo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 - Verdaderas<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Palabras: 300<em>

A pesar de su corta edad, Annabeth sabía identificar muy bien las miradas.

Como buena hija de Atenea, sus instintos estaban afinados y su cerebro era ágil, siempre listo para la acción de descifrar y atar cabos. La chiquita aprendió, con agudeza e ingenio, a leer en instantes los mensajes ocultos que sus compañeros de viaje se mandaban.

Tanto Luke como Thalía tenían en sus ojos verdades que querían ocultar a los grises írises de la sabia niña, verdades indescifrables pero tan misteriosas e importantes que ella se ha planteado como labor y juego descubrir.

Había momentos en que Thalía se tensaba, giraba la cabeza hacia Luke y sus azules pupilas soltaban chispas gélidas, maliciosas, mortales. Annabeth era capaz de sentir a través de su mano fuertemente sujetada a la de la chica la corriente eléctrica de espanto y odio que atravesaba su cuerpo. Esas miradas, cargadas de tensión, significaban nada menos que peligro inminente. La respuesta del hijo de Hermes era menos eléctrica, pero el despejado cielo de sus ojos celestes se nublaba, su ceño se fruncía durante una milésima de segundo y había un sol brillando tras las nubes de su mirada susurrándole a Thalía que mantuviese la calma, que él haría todo por su** familia**.

Tanto como conocía el peligro, ella conocía la diversión en los ojos de ambos. Era una risa fresca que resonaba silenciosamente pero al unísono, cargada de soles y chispas salvajes. Una risa que la tormenta, la unión entre el cielo y la electricidad, acompañaba casi en seguida con la hermosa sensación de sentirse en casa.

Había sin embargo miradas cargadas de algo que ella no terminaba de comprender. El cielo se hacía más celeste y las chispas, cálidas. Miradas cómplices, que conllevaban sonrojos y felicidades vergonzosas que Annabeth consideraba impenetrables.

Miradas llenas de pactos irrompibles y secretos, de verdades que – ella no sospechó esa Navidad – no se terminarían de confesar hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>¡Acá va el segundo! Es de la época ambulante de Luke, Thalia y Annie. Con un toque de Thaluke <em>parce que <em>nunca hay suficiente Thaluke en este mundo.

¡Nos leemos! :D


	3. Luces Anheladas

** Disclaimer: **Yo no maté a Ethan, fue Rick Riordan. Créditos a él.

* * *

><p><strong>3- Anheladas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Palabras: 222<em>

Ethan contempló, una vez más, el destello del reconocimiento de los dioses sobre un nuevo campista. Todos se veían aparentemente felices, orgullosos por el otro y la nueva hija de Démeter sonreía estupefacta mientras sus nuevos hermanos la dirigían a su cabaña. La multitud que se había apiñado ansiosa por ver el símbolo de un dios del Olimpo brillando arrogante sobre un nuevo retoño comenzó a dispersarse por orden de Quirón.

En el centro, él.

Sólo.

¿Qué se había creído ? ¿Acaso habían sido las miradas asombradas que parecían posarse en él y no en su compañera de mesa quienes lo habían ilusionado, haciéndole ver una **realidad** que no existía? ¿Acaso seguía creyendo que su misteriosa madre se dignaría a mirar bajo el manto de las estrellas que alfombraban el Olimpo y lo señalaría, con dedo de oro entre el verde y el carmín navideño, como su hijo?

Temblando, contempló por enésima vez sus manos congeladas, preguntándose que don se les había obsequiado, buscando una pista entre tanta niebla. Era demasiado que soportar para un niño que acababa de cumplir los diez años.

Apretó los dientes con frustación y , como tantas otras veces, se dirigió a la cabaña de Hermes arrastrando los pies y la sensación de que, no importase cuanto esfuerzo pusiese, su deseo no se cumpliría esa Navidad. O alguna otra.


	4. Luces Hechizantes

** Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan que, ciertamente, no quiso obsequiar a la muchedumbre detalles sobre personajes de fondo *cof* Gwen y Dakota *cof*

* * *

><p><strong>4- Hechizantes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Palabras: 244<em>

Las copas se alzaron y las burbujas encapsuladas en el brebaje emitieron un brillo enceguecedor cuando chocaron en un tintineo inaudible.

Hipnotizada por la magia del momento, Gwen no pudo evitar sonreírle tímidamente a Dakota cuando este alzó su vaso hacia ella – sentado en el otro extremo de la larga mesa – sonriéndole sobriamente, sin el ligero e identificativo color rojo con el que solía tener manchada la cara. Se veía feliz, risueño, casi tranquilo y eso a ella le provocaba una paz indescriptible.

Habían sobrellevado tanto juntos, desde pasar **revista **a los soldados de la cohorte, luchar contra _dracaenaes_ codo a codo, enfrentar la muerte con dignidad y desesperación hasta reparar los desastrosos resultados de las noches de hiperactividad del hijo de Baco.

Era tanto y esa noche, con la luna de Nueva Roma coronando sus cabezas, se sentía todo perfecto. Las doce habían estallado entre la multitud de soldados que celebraban la Navidad, la paz, la vida, el amor.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia él, como siempre lo hacía.Y sin tener conciencia de sus propios pasos, ebria de alegría, siendo ella la borracha por primera vez, estaban frente a frente.

Las copas chocaron y , observando el brillo en los ojos oscuros de Dakota, Gwen se dispuso a tomar. En cuanto sus labios rozaron la bebida, el hechizo se rompió y un rugido sacudió Nueva Roma.

— ¡DAKOTA! ¡TE REPETÍ CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO CAMBIASES EL PONCHE POR KOOL-AID!

* * *

><p>Realmente, no pude evitar agregar un Gwen&amp;Dakota con un poquitín de humor.<p>

¿Reviews?


	5. Luces Reveladoras

**Disclaimer**: El Santo Tratie pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5- Reveladoras<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Palabras: 300<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Te encontré, Kit-Kat!

El sonriente rostro de Travis Stoll apareció de improviso. Su resplandeciente sonrisa, sin embargo, se convirtió en un ceño fruncido al ver la cara de ella. Katie volteó la cara para que él no pudiese vislumbrar sus lágrimas, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Antes de que el chico pudiese acotar algo sobre su estado, le arrojó la **manzana **a medio morder que había estado comiendo un rato antes.

— ¡Cállate, Stoll! ¡Puedes bien ahorrarte tus bromitas navideñas conmigo! ¡Tan sólo déjame sola! — bufó, a punto de romper a llorar otra vez. El chico permaneció en su sitio.

Katie se había pasado toda la tarde de Nochebuena en el tejado de la cabaña de Démeter, protegida de las miradas curiosas por la hiedra que sus hermanas y hermanos habían dejado crecer salvajemente alrededor de la cabaña. Nadie en todo el día había podido encontrarla hasta ese momento, al anochecer , cuando Travis Stoll había identificado su escondite por el perfume de frambuesas característico de la jovencita.

— Hey,Katie… — susurró, acercándose donde estaba ella y sentándose a su lado— No te preguntaré porque lloras, pues sé que me golpearás… — Ella esbozó una sonrisa entre las lágrimas — pero no me gusta verte llorar, Kit-Kat. De veras.

Lo miró sorprendida. Observó su rostro – el cual siempre había preferido definir como ''diabólico'', y quedó estupefacta por los detalles que empezaba a encontrar en él ¿No era extraño pensar que tenía unos ojos azules sencillamente preciosos? ¿O que tenía ganas de acariciar su cabello, mientras las luces de los fuegos artificiales estallaban por Navidad ? ¿O notar que Travis tenía un color rojo en las mejillas adorable ? ¿O que sus labios fuesen tan suaves y cálidos?

¿¡Qué!?

— Feliz navidad,Katie.

Luego hablaría con Miranda del muérdago que había conjurado sobre sus cabezas.


	6. Luces Divertidas

**Disclaimer**: A Sesos de Alga lo manejo, pero le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Palabras: 280_

* * *

><p><span><strong>6- Divertidas<strong>

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Percy odiaba de Santa Claus mortal, era el color de su traje.<p>

¿¡Rojo!? ¡Existiendo el azul ,el color más maravilloso del mundo, los mortales habían elegido el ROJO!

Por lo tanto, para esa Navidad, anunció a Quirón que él sería quien decoraría el Campamento. Fue entonces el encargado de la decoración y, durante unas semanas, sus amigos vieron ir y venir a un atareado Percy cargado de los objetos más extraños. Peces , globos con forma de bastón de caramelo azul , huesos, colmillos de vampiro, un inodoro , pulpos e incluso – aseguraban los Stoll – la cabeza de Medusa con lentes Ray- Ban azules y las serpientes de su cabeza pintadas desprolijamente con aerosol magenta. Muy chic, acotaron los hermanos.

¿Hace falta decir que incluso Rachel vaticinó que sería un desastre?

La cabaña de Poseidón en esa semana se convirtió en una guarida infranqueable, de cuyas ventanas salían patos de hule y una sustancia verde pegajosa con la que Clarisse tropezó una mañana en la que salía de entrenamiento liderando su cabaña. Cuando tocó enfurecida la puerta de Quirón parecía que se había hecho una mascarilla facial.

El día de Nochebuena básicamente encerró a todos los campistas en la Casa Grande, quienes resignados al destino que les deparaba cenaron con toda tranquilidad, esperando a las doce para salir de allí.

El reloj tocó la hora esperada y , cuando el hijo de Poseidón les abrió orgulloso la puerta, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. No era en absoluto el desastre que esperaban.

Annabeth se acercó a su novio y , orgullosa, lo besó en la mejilla con **dulzura**.

— Bien hecho, Sesos de Alga — y le colocó en la cabeza un sombrero de Papá Noel azul.


	7. Luces Quebradas

_Palabras : 125_

* * *

><p><span><strong>7- Quebradas<strong>

* * *

><p>Si aquella noche del veinticuatro de diciembre alguien hubiese estado presente cerca del arbol de Thalía, habría visto una sombra deslizarse iluminada débilmente por la luz de la luna. Efímera, susurró hasta medianoche una y cada una de las verdades que había conservado durante tanto tiempo, cuyo contenido no había podido revelar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una a una, acompañada por el débil destello de las lágrimas en su cara, dijo a la nada lo que guardaba, lo que haría. Gritó y lloró en silencio. Rugió con furia por su amiga y exclamó secretos que ya no importaban en verdad. Ella se había ido. Él estaba quebrado.<p>

— ¡No es lo mismo,Thalía! — gimió antes de marcharse — ¡Sin ti, ya no me siento como en **casa**!


	8. Luces Secretas

_Palabras: 136_

* * *

><p><span><strong>8- Secretas<strong>

* * *

><p>Desenvolvió el <strong>regalo <strong>con cuidado, intentando no desagarrar demasiado el papel. En la habitación de al lado, su madre dormía profundamente. Sonrió a los lápices de colores y los devolvió a su caja, no hacer mucho ruido, regresó el paquete a su lugar de origen. Hazel sabía, a sus seis años y medio, que esa mañana del veinticinco su madre se lo presentaría a nombre de Santa. Ambas sabían que no era cierto y , más allá de todo, le agradecía el que quisiese conservar la ilusión en ella, como si de una cliente de sus espectáculos de tarot se tratase.

Riendo, regresó de puntillas a su habitación, dispuesta a envolver esa linda gema reluciente que se había topado en la calle y que pensaba regalar , también en nombre de Santa, a su madre.


	9. Luces Escondidas

_Palabras: 179_

* * *

><p><span><strong>9- Escondidas<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Fai, cepíllate los dientes luego de todas esas galletas!<p>

— ¡Ese no es mi** nombre**, abue! — murmuró Frank mordisqueando una de las galletas navideñas que su abuela había cocinado. A los cinco años, sabía perfectamente que discutir con la abuela Zhang era un oficio arriesgado y que solo los más valientes, como su madre, eran tan temerarios como para asumir la proeza. Por lo tanto, se propuso obedecer y marchó al baño con pasos torpes.

Mientras el agua de la canilla corría y el escupía la pasta dental sobrante de su boca, escuchó murmullos provenientes del salón.

— Frank es muy joven todavía para afrontar su don, mamá…

— ¡Pamplinas, Emily! A su edad, su abuelo rostizaba dragones…

— Basta, esta Navidad no, mamá. Escóndelo ya.

Se escucharon los pasos decididos de la abuela y , cuando Frank decidió que no habría peligro de interrumpirlas, entró atropelladamente al salón para arrojarse a los brazos de su madre, recién llegada del ejército. Suponía que lo que la abuela había escondido eran las galletas que había devorado la última hora. No podría estar más equivocado.


	10. Luces Oscuras

_Palabras: 165_

* * *

><p><span><strong>10- Oscuras<strong>

* * *

><p>Enfundado en una bufanda negra, Nico Di Angelo recorría las frías calles navideñas de Nueva York, sorteando sin mucho éxito los montones de nieve y escarcha que se cernían en su camino. Con cada paso que daba, su aliento se congelaba y su músculos entumecidos chillaban de dolor.<p>

— Feliz Navidad para mí, supongo… — murmuró el chico, de tan solo doce años, al viento. Si un turista hubiese decidido fotografiarlo, su imagen sería el vivo **retrato **de la soledad, desvaído y desesperado, perdido entre los destellos blancos de la nieve y las luces de las tiendas. Un espectáculo extraño y desalentador.

Un recuerdo lo sacudió por completo. Su hermana, Bianca y su madre, en una Navidad cálida a la luz de la chimenea. Él era un niño pequeño, poco más que un bebé, pero la calidez del confortable recuerdo lo sobrecogió. Con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios, siguió camino.

Cuando el reloj tocó doce estruendosas campanadas, nadie notó al niño que se disolvía en la oscuridad.


	11. Luces Flameantes

_Palabras: 214_

* * *

><p><span><strong>11- Flameantes<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo aulló exultante a los primeros albores del día.<p>

Literalmente, su cuerpo estalló en llamas salvajes que celebraban la subida del carro de Apolo al cielo. Gritó con alegría mientras el sol le devolvía el brillo y la calidez que él le entregaba. Se sentía completo. Estaba contemplándo el amanecer, sobre el mar , montado en Festus y con Calypso a su lado. Que su chica estuviese dormida no empañaba en absoluto su felicidad, sino que adoraba y se enternecía con el simple verla dormir, angelical, feliz, libre.

La libertad lo rodeaba en su estado más puro y salvaje y recordó, mientras dejaba que el viento cálido besase su cara, que era la mañana de Navidad. Rió con todas sus fuerzas, se ríó de la ironía, de la desidia , de la discordia, del sufrimiento. También se rió de la casualidad, de los dioses. Soltó una carcajada y el resplandor del sol besó su cara, tan risueño como él.

Todo era perfecto.

Sonriendo aún, murmuró al oído de Calypso una **propuesta **mientras despertaba. La hermosa joven esbozó una mueca adorable, que significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Ambos se rieron con los ojos y, contemplando el brillo del mar y la calidez del sol le dijo a Festus su nuevo destino inmediato, el Campamento Mestizo.


	12. Luces Cálidas

_Palabras: 270_

* * *

><p><span><strong>12- Cálidas<strong>

* * *

><p>Nico sonrió estupefacto al retrato que Rachel le tendía. A su lado, Reyna soltó una risita imperceptible.<p>

— La verdad es que son igualitos, Nico — exclamó divertida. Luego pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del chico en un gesto fraternal y , casi con sorna, le entregó un paquete.

— Mi turno, Di Angelo — Él tan sólo se sonrojó sobrecogido. Estaba feliz, feliz de tener una especie de hermana nueva, una amiga tan incondicional como la pretora.

Era muy extraño como su vida había cambiado. Había pasado de la soledad total a estar rodeado de gente maravillosa. Tenía miedo, ahora lo entendía. Había tenido miedo todo ese tiempo, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

Desenvolvió el paquete que Reyna le tendía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella, a su lado, lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué…? — balbuceó sorprendido. Una chaqueta de aviador lo esperaba, nueva, lista para estrenarse, italiana y casi idéntica a la anterior, que se había caído definitivamente a pedazos hace unos meses, luego de la guerra contra Gea. La examinó, las únicas diferencias estaban en la manga, en el antebrazo de la chaqueta, donde se encontraba una estampa igual al tatuaje del Campamento Júpiter, rezando SPQR y en el pecho, donde relucía el símbolo del Campamento Mestizo. Dentro del paquete había, además, una **carta** firmada por todos sus amigos.

Balbuceando aún, intentó ponérsela con la ayuda de la pretora. Le quedaba perfecta. Le invadió una calidez y una seguridad que no había experimentado desde las Navidades con su familia, hace ochenta difusos años. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, abrazó a su amiga.

— Gracias, Reyna …por todo.


End file.
